


Home run

by Strawberry17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Maddie’s a mom, Reader Insert, Reader is a teenage human, Reader loves baseball, Sonic and Reader have a sibling bond, Tom is a dad, everyone’s trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry17/pseuds/Strawberry17
Summary: And you thought it was just gonna be a boring summer
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic and Reader, Tom Wachowski and Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Let’s begin, this story needs an ending!

A blue hedgehog lays motionless on the ground, as the maniac in the jet prepares a final attack with a menacing grin before being smacked repeatedly with a baseball by a teenager, assisting them is another man. You leave my pal alone!” “You little brat!” The maniac picks them up without much effort and hurls them. “Ugh!” The teenager hits the ground, probably adding another bloody scrape to the collection. Scrambling for their bat, they’re instead face to face with yet another egg drone. “Aw, shi-.” Yep, that’s me. Pretty rough situation right? I was pretty sure I was about to become a red stain on the pavement. Welp, introductions first, I guess. My name’s (Y/N). That blue guy and the dude over there are my buddies Sonic and Tom. But you’re probably wondering how I even got into this mess. Well, we’re gonna have to rewind about 3 days ago. I’m not really anything special. I live with my dad, stepmom, and younger brother, play on the baseball team, I've got friends. And this summer was shaping up to be nothing out of the ordinary too, with everybody either out of town or busy. Even my brother’s off at summer camp that I’m officially too old to sign up for. And with my parents at work, I’m pretty much on my own all day. Sure, I’m allowed to go places on my own, but there’s not really much to do in Green Hill. June just basically crawled by, and I was pretty sure the weeks leading up to the first day of school were gonna follow suit. Oh how wrong I was.


	2. Dashing in the blink of an eye

3 days earlier  
“Alright folks, we’re in the bottom of the ninth, tied score and exactly who’d you want batting for the Green Hill Hedgehogs, we have (Y/N) (L/N)! But staring them down, the most fearsome pitcher for the Marble City Hornets, here’s Tim Merrick! The mentioned players made their way to their respective spots. (Y/N) raises their bat, squinting against the light, and at the opposite team’s pitcher. Tim wound up his arm, tossing the ball at them, only for (Y/N) to send the ball flying. (Y/N) dropped their bat like it burnt them, and ran around the bases, making sure to dodge the ball that was thrown at them. Once they had reached the third base, they put every last bit of energy they had into that final sprint, and managed to reach the home plate before their ball did. (Y/N) let out a celebratory yell, high fiving one of their teammates, and was raised into the air by the rest of the team. (Y/N) kept laughing, and high fiving as many hands as they could.  
All good things must come to an end, when everyone drove home from their usual pizza victory lunch and went home for the day. (Y/N), not wanting to immediately return to an empty house, instead opted to wander the streets of Green Hills. Granted they had lived their whole life here and could probably navigate blindfolded, but it was something to fill the hours with. They waved hello to neighbors as they passed, petting the dogs that were being walked, and made sure to avoid Crazy Carl who’s newest conspiracy theory is that there was something called “the Blue Devil” living in the woods. Honestly, the idea of cryptids was cool, but here? Nothing ever really happens in this town. But, (Y/N) guessed they had the police to thank for keeping everything from getting out of control, especially Sheriff Wachowski. He was honestly one of the nicest people here.  
By the time they returned home, it was 5:00, dinner went as usual, with light conversation in between delicious bites of dinner. Dishes were washed, and as (Y/N) could feel a cool breeze blowing from the open window, an antsy feeling to go outside surfaced. “Uh, dad? I’m going for a walk.” Their dad looked away from the movie on tv. “Ok, be back before 9, love you.” “Will do, love you too!”  
(Y/N)’s wandering lead them back to the baseball field. All the better, they could practice swings and relive the glory from this morning. They completely stopped in their tracks when they saw someone already on the field. It wasn’t because someone was already using it, it was for everyone. No, it was because whoever was already on it was short. And blue. They were curious to see where this was going and got closer and squinted their eyes. We’re there more of him? No, it wasn’t that, he was just that fast. They continued to watch him play the game, it was honestly adorable to see him play all of the positions at once. Then, he stopped, looking dejected for a moment. (Y/N) pauses, torn between approaching him or staying put, when he started running again, even faster then before, leaving a bright blue trail in his wake. He kept running, faster and faster until it was nearly blinding. A yell was unleashed, and the next thing (Y/N) knew, they were on the ground looking up at the night sky and the lights from the town and field had vanished. “Aw geez, aw geez, are you ok?” (Y/N) realized he was standing above them, and simply nodded, grabbing his outstretched hand to pull themself up. He turned away from them. “I’m sure no one noticed that giant blue explosion right? I was never here ok?” Before they could nod, he ran off into the night.  
All they could think about on the way home, dealing with the chaos of a blackout, and getting ready for bed was “Crazy Carl was right?”


	3. Escape to another world

‘What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?‘ Ok, so a night’s sleep wasn’t enough to completely get over the night before. That was, without a doubt, the Blue Devil. He continued to be the subject of their thoughts, even as they made their way through the usual morning routine. ‘Maybe I’m just finally going nuts.’ (Y/N) sighed, rinsing their toothbrush. At least there was practice today, that would hopefully get their mind off of all of this for at least a few hours. They did a usual check of their belongings in their duffle bag. Baseball bat, got it. Uniform, right there. Bottle of water, yep. Switch, it’s charger and phone charger because Coach takes forever to start, in the bag. Locking the front door, they ultimately decided to cut through the woods to save time and get there early.  
The morning was relatively calm and quiet, until a breeze and the sound of shattering glass punctured the silence which sounded like it came from the Wachowski house. Hesitating for a moment, they ultimately decided to head towards it, if Mr. or Mrs. Wachowski got hurt they might need help. Getting closer, they could see the window was broken, and someone was speaking inside. “Here we go. Didn’t work out on earth, but that’s ok! You’re going to a safe world. A nice, safe world filled with nothing but mushrooms.” Another world? Now closer than ever, (Y/N) could see that same Blue Devil from last night. “Mushrooms that will be your only friends. That sounds awful, I can’t do this! You have to do this, there’s no other option.”  
As he continued the one sided conversation, they slipped in through the window which thankfully had all of the broken glass on the floor, and managed to grab him by the shoulder. He turned around rapidly, only for them to make the “shhh” motion. “Look, neither of us really shouldn’t be in here, so we need to get out bef-!” Their words were cut off as Mr. Wachowski entered the room. “SAPD! Pending background check, put your paws in the air!” He was also cut off once he laid eyes on the Blue Devil. There was complete silence for a moment, before he spoke again. “Uh, meow?” Then, all hell broke loose. Mr. Wachowski started screaming, as did the Devil, (Y/N) joining in. Mr. Wachowski then proceeded to shoot him in the leg with…what was that? A tranquilizer gun?  
“Ow!” The Devil shouted before becoming groggy by the second. “San Francisco?” He mumbled, dropping a small golden ring. It fell over before expanding and showing a view of a city. It was like looking through a window. The Devil stumbled towards it, before falling down and dropping a small leather pouch. The window closed, as he reached for it mumbling no, before falling asleep.  
Complete silence returned, both humans wondering if all that really happened. “What?” He pried his eyes off the floor, finally taking notice of the other. “(Y/N)?” They nervously chuckled. “Hi, Mr. Wachowski.” Yeah, they were in a lot of trouble.


	4. I’ve got something they want

“And that’s all that happened, I swear!” Mr. Wachowski sighed. “I do believe you were trying to do the right thing, and seeing as your record is completely clean, I guess I could leave you off with a warning, but just this once. Where were you going anyway? I could drop you off.” (Y/N) sighed, definitely relieved that jail time wasn’t in the near future. “Practice, over at the baseball field. Speaking of which, what are you gonna do to him, and why’d you put him in a dog cage?” They motioned over to where the Devil was currently unconscious while in a cage that was definitely too small for him. “I’m not completely sure.” Tom shrugged, while prodding him with a spatula. He held up a quill that matched the shade of the captive perfectly. Tom let out a sigh. “The Blue Devil.” (Y/N) couldn’t wipe the look of shock off their face. “Yeah, I saw him last night. I can’t believe Crazy Carl was right.”   
Tom proceeded to lean against the counter, meanwhile the Blue Devil easily escaped the cage that was for some reason unlocked. (Y/N) grabbed him by the shoulder. “Uh, Mr. Wachowski?” The cop immediately stiffened, pulling the teenager behind him. “Donut lord? Home Rub?” “You can talk. You’re not here to abduct us, are you?” The cop sputtered while (Y/N)’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The Devil let out an offended scoff. “You guys abducted me!” (Y/N) shrugged. “He’s right.” Tom nodded. “Ok, that’s a fair point. What are you, why were you hiding out in my garage?” Anxiety creeped into the Devil’s voice. “I-I needed somewhere safe, and you’re the only person I could think of, Donut Lord.” (Y/N) definitely felt bad for the poor guy. He was probably being chased by all kinds of people all the time. Judging by his voice, he couldn’t be that much older than them. “Why do you keep calling me Donut Lord? And why’d you call them Home Run?” “Because you talk to donuts, and eat them if they get out of line. Besides, have you seen their home runs? They’re pretty awesome.” The Devil’s tone indicated that he thought this was obvious. (Y/N) has somewhat of a bashful grin, Tom shrugged. “Again, fair point.” “Wait, wait, wait, where are all the mushrooms?” Anxiety had returned. “Why am I still on earth. Wha-oh, no! I lost my rings!” Tom was still taken aback. “What?”   
The ground rumbling was enough to cease any further questioning. Tom was clearly starting to hit his limit. “What’s happening? Is this your mothership? Not in the mood to get probed.” The Devil rolled his eyes as (Y/N) opened the kitchen curtains. “You think you’re worried, I’m not even wearing pants!” Outside, a black, red, and silver bus pulled up. (Y/N) couldn’t help but narrow their eyes at it. It looked completely normal, but something about it gave them a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach. They were apparently right, as the Devil yanked the curtains shut with a yelp. “They’re coming for me!” (Y/N) places a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Deep breath, who’s coming for you?” The Devil, still in a panic, blurted out. “No, time to explain! You guys gotta help me!” Tom raised his eyebrow. “No we don’t. Wait, why?” “Well my legs, which normally would be classified as lethal weapons, feel like spaghetti. I need your help, please. It’s life or death.”   
Welp, (Y/N) was gonna do their best to help him either way, but it wasn’t like they had a ton of options at their disposal. “Mr. Wachowski?” The cop furrowed his brow before sighing. “Fine, both of you come with me.” He led the way out of the kitchen. The Devil tried to follow suit, but only wound up falling on his face. “Uh, a little help?” (Y/N) couldn’t help but snicker, carrying him. “I’ve got ya.” They proceeded to jog out into the hallway, sending the window one last glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask any questions!


End file.
